


breakfast

by Uintuva



Series: Blackout [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Sakura was woken by the smell of burned- she meant- overcooked toast, and couldn’t help but to smile and shake her head.





	breakfast

Sakura was woken by the smell of burned- she meant- overcooked toast, and couldn’t help but to smile and shake her head.

 

Rising and tiptoeing her way to the small kitchen she and her wife shared, Sakura came to the funny scene of Tenten cursing sleepily at the toaster.

 

“I don’t think that’s quite how it should go,” Sakura said, her cheeks hurting from the wild smile she couldn’t help.

 

She loved her wife. 

 

“Argh! Sakura! Don’t surprise me like that!” Tenten squeaked. 

 

Smiling at her, Sakura wrapped her arms around Tenten’s waist and rested her head in the warm crooke of her neck. Tenten was a great cook, she just didn’t seem to get along with their toaster.

 

“What’s with the surprise? It’s still dark out, you’d normally still be in bed,” Sakura asked, her own voice heavy with sleep still. 

 

Tenten squeezed her gently and muttered into her hair something.

 

“Wha-? I couldn’t hear.”

 

“I said- It’s your birthday. I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed,” Tenten said, cheeks red.

 

Sakura gave a warm smile and kissed her amazing wife.

 

“Thank you.”


End file.
